official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Puts up a Picture
Daddy Puts up a Picture is the forty-fifth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Daddy Pig offers to put up a picture of Peppa and George on the wall while Mummy Pig is out. Plot Mummy Pig shows everyone the picture of Peppa and George. She wishes to put it onto the wall and Daddy Pig assures that he can hang it up. She is a bit concerned, but she takes off to pay Grandpa and Granny a visit in the mean time. She asks that they do not make a mess, which makes Daddy Pig laugh as they return inside. Peppa asks that she and George can help but he tells them to just watch. He takes out his tape measure and pencil to mark the area he wishes to hang the portrait, then he grabs a nail and hammer to put it into the wall. He gently knocks the nail into the wall, then gives it a giant slam. At first this works, but causes a big crack in the wall right after. He claims the picture will hide it, but when Peppa points out how much she can still see it he decides to take the nail out and fill in the crack. But in the process he rips out the giant hunk of wall, causing a big mess of brick and wall material. He decides with the time remaining they should hurry up and fix it. Peppa and George run outside for a moment to see Daddy Pig through the wall, then they come back inside to help. They re-fill the hole with bricks while applying some gentle taps to ensure they hold, then Daddy Pig adds some plaster onto the bricks to hold them in place. Then he paints over the plaster, causing everyone to get covered in paint. The wall is mended, but they realize the mess they left and they quickly try to clean up. He washes Peppa and George, then Peppa vacuums while he tidies up. George calls that Mummy Pig is nearby and they hurry up to pretend nothing happened by looking at various things. Daddy Pig quietly laughs with Peppa and George and claims they didn't do anything. Mummy Pig brings up the picture and they realize they forgot to put it up. Mummy Pig gently puts the nail in the wall and hangs the picture, causing Daddy to remark how easy it is. Peppa at one point mentions something suspicious, but Daddy Pig reminds her not to say anything, causing them all to laugh as Mummy Pig simply wonders what happened. Characters Main Characters *Daddy Pig *Peppa *George Supporting Characters *Mummy Pig Trivia *This is the first episode where someone is mentioned. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery DPUAP 1.PNG DPUAP 2.PNG DPUAP 3.PNG DPUAP 4.PNG DPUAP 5.PNG DPUAP 6.PNG DPUAP 7.PNG DPUAP 8.PNG DPUAP 9.PNG DPUAP 10.PNG DPUAP 11.PNG DPUAP 12.PNG DPUAP 13.PNG DPUAP 14.PNG DPUAP 15.PNG DPUAP 16.PNG DPUAP 17.PNG DPUAP 18.PNG DPUAP 19.PNG DPUAP 20.PNG DPUAP 21.PNG DPUAP 22.PNG DPUAP 23.PNG DPUAP 24.PNG DPUAP 25.PNG DPUAP 26.PNG DPUAP 27.PNG DPUAP 28.PNG DPUAP 29.PNG DPUAP 30.PNG DPUAP 31.PNG DPUAP 32.PNG DPUAP 33.PNG DPUAP 34.PNG DPUAP 35.PNG DPUAP 36.PNG DPUAP 37.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Where Someone Is Mentioned Category:Episodes where peppa is naked